K-9-5, A Pup for a Day
Feel free to make and post a picture of K-9-5 as an actual pup. This is the episode where K-9-5 gets to be an actual pup for a day. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, they went to the ice caps to catch up with Jake and Everest and discovered K-9-5's rather ridiculous fear of robots. Back at the Lookout, Chase and K-9-5 were playing a bit of soccer. Chase: K-9-5, you having fun yet? K-9-5: Fun, a concept of joy while playing. The Dalek concept of fun is that fun is stupid and that extermination is fun. This results is Daleks think extermination is stupid (inspired by this video: Extermination is......Stupid?). Joy is emotional. I am not programmed for such things. Just then Chase sees the other pups playing with a frisbee. Chase: Hey K-9-5, lets go play frisbee with the others. K-9-5: Frisbee requires movable limbs. I only can move my head and tracks. Chase: Okay. K-9-5 goes over to Milo. Milo: I think I'll go take a walk. K-9-5: Ready Master. Milo: K-9-5, your not coming with me. K-9-5: Entreat Master, I will be good. Milo: (sternly) No. K-9-5: (Goes to his puphouse, showing signs of depression) I am just a talking, moving bunch of scrap metal. All the actual pups get to do great things. I would like to be a real pup. Chase: (overhears the sad K-9 unit) I wish he could become a pup for a day so he would be happy. That night some weird green glow came from inside K-9-5's puphouse. The next morning, it looks like K-9-5 was switched with a pup thats sleeping while standing up. Chase: (goes over to K-9-5's puphouse) Good morning K... Who are you? This pup's fur is in the pattern of K-9-5's paintwork. Unknown pup: (in monotone) Master Chase, your memory must be impaired. You must have forgotten about me. (Tries to slide all four paws on the ground but fails) I require immediate assistance! I cannot move! Power supply failing! Chase: What? Your talking like K-9-5. Unknown pup: I am K-9-5. I cannot move! Power supply failing! Milo: (just happens to be walking in their direction) What in the name of Rassilon is going on here? Chase: Who's Rassilon? Milo: Founder of Timelord society. I already told you that. Chase: K-9-5's disappeared and this pup took his place. Milo: What's your name? Unknown pup: Master Milo, I am K-9-5! Milo: Yeah, and I'm the Doctor. Chase: Milo, he's saying something about "immediate assistance" and that he can't move, and that his "power supply" is "failing." Milo: (to the unknown pup) Your talking like K-9-5. Unknown pup: I am K-9-5. Milo: Chase, let's go and check K-9-5's modification desk computer. Chase and Milo go into the Lookout. They go to Milo's K-9-5 modification desk, where a computer is. The computer is connected to K-9-5's puphouse, which also has security cameras, just incase K-9-5 short-circuits or breaks someway. They start up the video of last night. In the video, K-9-5 glows green for a second. Then the parts inside turn into their organic alternative. Then K-9-5's ears turn into more like Chase's ears, but grey and have more of a wire look. His antenna tail shortened. The indents in between the legs folded in and became one big piece. The laser gun extended and changed into what looked like a nose, and the print-out thing extended. Then the legs changed to look like regular pup legs, complete with paws. Then the metal turned into skin and the paint turned into fur. Teeth formed in the print-out-turned-mouth. Chase: (looking surprised) So K-9-5 has become a pup?! Milo and Chase go over to pup K-9-5 to see him trying to lecture Marshall about the history of all the K-9s. Pup K-9-5: Then K-9 mark 2 (II) was build by the Doctor. Marshall: (annoyed and sleepy) Why are you telling me this? (Yawns) Pup K-9-5: Power supply failing! Percentage of power supply actually working: 28%! Chase: You might be hungry. Pup K-9-5: No, I am K-9-5. Chase: Thats not what I meant. Pup K-9-5: Low power! Power supply failing! Chase pushes Pup K-9-5 to Chase's dog bowl. Pup K-9-5: Power supply failing! Chase: Then eat. Pup K-9-5: How? Chase: Lean in at the bowl and open your mouth, get some kibble into your mouth, chew, and then swallow. Got it? Pup K-9-5: Affirmative Master. (Follows Chase's instructions badly) Chase: (laughs) Pup K-9-5 finally figures it out and eats. Rocky: Chase, you wanta play? Chase: Yeah. Rocky: You wanta play too, whoever you are? Pup K-9-5: Affirmative Master Rocky. Rocky: Why are you talking like K-9-5? Pup K-9-5: I am K-9-5. Rocky: But K-9-5's a robot. Pup K-9-5: (In a scared tone) Robot?! Where?! Chase: (to Rocky) It's K-9-5 in pup form. He turned into a pup. Chase, Pup K-9-5, and the other pups played a variety of games until bedtime where they all went to their puphouses. A little while later, the same glow from last night came from K-9-5's puphouse. The next morning, it looks like the actual K-9-5 replaced Pup K-9-5. Chase: (wakes up) I'll go and see K-9-5. (Walks over to K-9-5's puphouse) Good Morning K-9... K-9-5 your back to normal! K-9-5: (starts up) Good morning Master Chase. Chase: Look, your back to normal.(holds up a mirror) K-9-5: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ROBOT!!!!! Chase: K-9-5, it's okay. No need to be afraid. It's just your reflection. K-9-5: Master Chase, fear is emotional. I am not programmed with such thing. Milo: Hey Chase. Hey K-9-5, Chase suggested a modification for you. K-9-5: Master Chase, is this true? Chase: Yeah, after we saw a video of you changing into a pup, I suggested a mod for you. Milo: Chase, I dare you to say "Raxacoricofallapatorius." Chase: Raxa... Milo: ...coricofallapatorius. Chase: Raxacori... Milo: ...cofallapatorius. Chase: Raxacoricofallapatorius! Milo: Good job Chase. Come on K-9-5. (Walks away) K-9-5: Affirmative Master Milo. (Follows Milo) Chase goes and eats. Later, a newly modified K-9-5 goes over to Chase. Chase: Hey K-9-5. K-9-5: Hello Master Chase. Chase: So what did Milo do? K-9-5: Based on WALL•E's arm system, Master Milo has given me arms, similar to WALL•E's. (uses new arms to pick up a rock and place it down in front of Chase. Chase: The only difference I see is that WALL•E's arms are more weathered and less your colors, and your arms have 4 fingers. K-9-5: Affirmative Master. Later on Milo snuck off to do something. Chase notices this and gets suspicious of Milo. What is Milo doing? Will Chase find out what Milo is doing? What will Chase do to find out? What will Milo do if he finds out Chase found out, if he ever does find out? Previous: K-9-5 and RoboPup Next: The Secret of K-9-5 Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover